


Mistakes

by _6661_ (cazmalfoy)



Series: Pavarotti [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Ignored Safeword, Infidelity, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/_6661_
Summary: After pushing Kurt past breaking point, Sebastian has to deal with the consequences. Then Kurt does something unimaginable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. This contains ignored safe words; if this bothers you, please click the back button.
> 
> ***
> 
> I'm not entirely sure what happened here. This series was supposed to be PWP, but some how plot managed to work its way in. Apparently I can't write PWP without a hint of plot. Oh well.
> 
> ***
> 
> This is set during/after 'First Time'.

_ “Sebastian, I have a boyfriend.” _

_ “Doesn’t bother me, if it doesn’t bother you.” _

_ “It’s Kurt.” _

_ “He doesn’t need to know. I won’t tell him if you won’t.” _

***

Sebastian was up to something.

From the moment Kurt had stepped into Lima Bean, intending to purchase his usual coffee on the way to Mercedes’s house for a girls night, he had known that something was going on. Blaine had been sitting at a table with Sebastian.

While he wasn’t surprised to see them in the same place - they had all attended Dalton at the same time, after all - but Kurt knew for a fact that the other two hadn’t seen each other since Blaine’s transfer to McKinley.

He was right about this. Sebastian was up to something. That much was obvious. Kurt just couldn’t work out what it was, and it was driving him insane.

He wasn’t worried that Sebastian would tell Blaine about their arrangement. It had been one of the first things they’d agreed on. Whatever happened to them didn’t exist outside of the house. They could be friends outside, but nothing sexual would ever spill over into the ‘real world’.

Mostly Kurt avoided talking to or seeing his Dalton friends outside of the house, to avoid awkward situations.

Now, to find Sebastian intruding to Kurt’s life? There was definitely something going on with the other teenager.

Sebastian had invited them to Scandals, and even though Blaine had been determined to turn him down, Kurt had wanted to know what the hell he was playing at and had agreed.

Sitting in Blaine’s car outside the only gay bar in West Lima, Kurt was starting to regret his rash decision to go along with Sebastian’s mind games. He had done a lot of things in his life that most people would never expect him, but he had never been to a gay bar. Hell, he’d never had any inclination.

Why would he, when he had everything his heart needed in Blaine, and everything else in the others?

“We don’t have to do this,” Blaine said, picking up on Kurt’s trepidation as he shut the engine of the car off.

Kurt shook his head. “No,” he argued, trying to force determination into his voice. “Like you said, we have a lot of firsts we need to start crossing off our lists. This is just one of them.”

The fake ID’s Sebastian had produced for them had been ridiculous. Blaine’s had been the only one which could actually pass as legit. Kurt was pretty sure Sebastian had done it on purpose. The Dalton student had known that Kurt had an almost perfect ID, and had for a long time.

The crappy one had just been another attempt to get under Kurt’s skin.

Sebastian was waiting for them at the bar, chatting to a bear. When he saw them, he quickly dismissed the man in leather and turned all his attention to the couple. Or rather, to Blaine. The other teenager’s eyes were glued to Kurt’s boyfriend.

He only looked over at Kurt when he handed him a drink. “A Shirley Temple. I hear you’re the designated driver.” Sebastian scrunched up his nose. “Like all the time.”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t say anything as he took the drink from him. Sebastian knew exactly how much alcohol Kurt could handle. It had been a long time since he had thrown up on Miss Pillsbury's shoes. In that time, the five of them had spent many an evening in the hot tub on the house’s patio, drinking champagne that was so expensive Kurt had actually being able to  _ taste  _ the dollars he was pouring down his throat.

He might have been a lightweight two years ago, but Kurt Hummel had changed a lot since then.

An hour later, Kurt was sitting at the bar, watching Blaine and Sebastian on the dance floor. He couldn’t remember who had asked who to dance, but before he had known it, Kurt had found himself the third wheel on a date between his boyfriend and… fuck buddy?

“Better watch your boyfriend,” a voice said and Kurt turned to see a bear - a different one from earlier - slide into Sebastian’s long ago vacated seat.

His eyes widened in surprise when he realised he  _ knew  _ the bear sitting beside him. Dave Karofsky.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Kurt drawled, flagging down the bartender and ordering two beers. He had been nursing the Shirley Temple, having not actually taken a sip, but now he was done pretending. He wanted something alcoholic in him  _ now. _

Karofsky chuckled nervously. “I like this place,” he admitted, glancing around at the bar with a small smile on his face. “I feel accepted here.” He nodded in thanks when the bartender placed a beer in front of him.

Kurt smiled sadly. “You know you didn’t have to transfer schools,” he pointed out. “I was never going to say anything.”

“I know,” Karofsky agreed. “But I needed a fresh change. No one knows me at my new school. There’s no rumours, and no one knows that two guys were crowned prom King and Queen. It’s better this way.”

Hazel eyes flickered over to the dancefloor where Sebastian and Blaine were still dancing. “Why are you over here?” he asked, changing the topic of conversation. “Shouldn’t you be over there, dancing?”

A sigh escaped Kurt’s mouth. “I’m not feeling in the mood,” he muttered darkly.

“Well, you might want to get in the mood pretty quickly,” Karofsky warned Kurt. “It looks like that guy’s a few minutes away from getting into Anderson’s pants.”

Kurt’s gaze followed Karofsky’s and he scowled when he saw that the other man was right. Whatever game Sebastian was playing, he was straying dangerously close to ruining Kurt and Blaine’s relationship.

As soon as the thought occurred to him, Kurt saw red and he couldn’t believe how stupid he had been the entire time. He’d finally figured out what Sebastian had been trying to do since that moment in the Lima Bean.

He had been trying to break Kurt and Blaine up, so he wouldn’t feel the need to leave them again. Or something equally as ridiculously stupid.

Muttering something - he didn’t know what - to Karofsky, Kurt jumped to his feet and stalked over to Blaine and Sebastian. Cutting in between them, it wasn’t difficult to spot the triumphant smirk on Sebastian’s face. He had clearly gotten the reaction from Kurt that he had been aiming for all night.

Kurt curled his fingers tightly around Sebastian's bicep, making him wince, but Kurt paid no heed. “We won’t be a second,” he told Blaine, even though he didn’t need to. Blaine had drunk more beers than Sebastian, and Kurt’s drunken boyfriend was already dancing on his own.

Leaving Blaine alone, Kurt pulled Sebastian from the bar. Sebastian didn’t speak as he was man-handed around the corner, away from the prying ears of the bouncer.

As soon as they were alone, Kurt whirled them around, turning on Sebastian. Anger was coursing through him, making his body hum and his skin tingle.

“What the fuck do you think you’re playing at?” Kurt hissed, leaning closer so he and Sebastian were face to face.

Sebastian smirked but didn’t answer and Kurt snarled. “I asked you a question.” The slap he landed on Sebastian’s freckled cheek seemed to echo through the air, and Sebastian looked at him in surprise.

After a beat, Sebastian the stunned expression slipped away and a smirk replaced it. “Trying to get into Blaine’s pants,” he answered cheekily. “What did it look like?”

Kurt’s upper lip curled in irritation. “That you’re trying to get  _ my  _ attention, not Blaine’s.”

It was obvious from the way that Sebastian’s eyes darkened with lust that Kurt had been right. Everything - the Lima Bean, Sebastian’s performance inside - had been to get a rise out of Kurt.

Well, Kurt was going to give Sebastian what he wanted and it was his own fault if he didn’t like it.

“You’re going to the house,” Kurt stated, his voice firm and leaving no room for argument. “Do not speak to anyone when you get there.” Sebastian frowned a little, but Kurt wasn’t done. “You will wait for me in the master bedroom, naked and with your ass in the air.”

When Sebastian didn’t immediately move, Kurt slapped him again, pulling him back to the present. “Don’t make me tell you twice, Sebastian,” he cautioned.

Swallowing thickly, Sebastian hurried away from Kurt, jumping his car and starting the engine before the other teenager had even moved.

As he watched Sebastian leave, Kurt reached into his pocket for his cell phone. Opening a new message to Nick, Jeff and Hunter, he typed:

_ Do not speak to Sebastian when he gets there. If he says anything, I want to know. _

He didn’t wait to see what the other’s would reply with. No doubt they would have questions, but Kurt really wasn’t in the mood to answer them.

Instead, he turned his phone off and headed back into the club. He needed to find Blaine and take his drunken ass home.

_ Then  _ he would deal with Sebastian.

***

It was almost two hours later when Kurt finally arrived at the house. Sure enough, there were two other cars parked in the driveway (the others tended to carpool when they were coming from Dalton to make life easier).

Parking his own car behind Sebastian’s, Kurt climbed out and slowly made his way down the path.

As soon as he pushed the door open, he found himself face to face with Hunter, who was glaring down at him. “What the hell is going on?” the taller man demanded before Kurt had even closed the door behind him.

Kurt scowled. “Sebastian was being a dick,” he answered simply, before sighing and explaining everything that had happened.

When Kurt reached the end of his story, Nick sighed from his position on the couch. In front of him were a bunch of empty pizza boxes; they had been having a movie night while Kurt and Sebastian had been out at Scandals.

“You know he gets off on pushing you, Kurt,” the darker haired teenager pointed out.

Kurt nodded; he did know that. “Then he needs to be willing to face the consequences,” he answered with a shrug. “Did he speak when he got back here?” They all shook their heads with no hesitation; clearly telling the truth. Not that Kurt thought they would lie to him. “Good.”

He could sense the rest of them trailing behind him as he headed down the corridor, but Kurt didn’t pay them any mind. He had calmed down somewhat in the time it had taken to get Blaine situated at home, but as soon as he stepped into the master bedroom, he felt the anger hit him again with full force.

Why couldn’t Sebastian be like a normal person and  _ ask  _ to be fucked? Why did he insist on pushing boundaries until one of them - usually Kurt - snapped?

Like he had said, Kurt was going to make sure Sebastian regretting pushing him past his breaking point.

In the centre of the room, Sebastian was leaning on his elbows and knees, with his ass in the air. From where he was standing, Kurt could see that the skin which touched the floor was red from spending so long in the same position.

Good.

Wordlessly, Kurt moved over to the dresser and pulled out Sebastian’s collar. Sebastian let out a small squawk of surprise when Kurt roughly fastened it around his throat, a little tighter than he would have ordinarily liked.

“Do you have something to say?” Kurt snapped when Sebastian opened his mouth to complain.

For a second, he thought Sebastian was going to answer him honestly, before he snapped his mouth closed and shook his head. “No, Sir.”

Kurt’s lips pursed in thought, before he reached back into the drawer. They didn’t use them very often, but when Sebastian had originally ordered the collars, he had bought matching leashes. Personally, Kurt didn’t like them, but right then, it would work.

He clipped the leash to one of the D rings. “Get up,” he ordered, pulling harshly on the leather.

Sebastian gasped as the tightening around his throat, and quickly clambered to his feet, standing in front of Kurt, his hands clasped behind his back and his gaze lowered to the floor.

Kurt grabbed a pair of handcuffs from the drawer. They weren’t Sebastian’s; they were Kurt’s. Kurt had skinnier wrists than Sebastian, so they were going to dig into his skin.

The taller teenager let out a hiss of pain when Kurt tightened the metal restraints, but he didn’t speak.

In the corner of the room was a rarely used Wooden Pony. Kurt had made Sebastian buy it on a whim, but after trying it a couple of times, had determined that he didn’t like it and it hadn’t been used since.

But there had always been something inside Kurt that wouldn’t let him get rid of it. Now he was extremely grateful for that.

“Get on,” Kurt instructed, using the leash to tug Sebastian over to the apparatus.

Sebastian swallowed thickly and eyed the device, before deciding to go with what Kurt wanted and carefully climbing on. He gasped when Kurt tugged the leash back, looping it through a hook on the wall and securing it.

He struggled for a second. Not being able to use his hands made it difficult to find a position where he could avoid being strangled and avoid pressing too much of his cock and hole against the sharp point of the horse. The footholds of the horse were so thin that Sebastian could only just balance himself on his toes. One wrong move would mean that the horse would be pressed painfully against his body.

“Kurt, are you sure this is a good idea?” Jeff asked from where he was watching near the door with the others.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “If you’re that bothered, Jeff, you can leave,” he snapped, turning his back so he didn’t have to see the hurt in his hazel eyes.

Turning his back on Sebastian, Kurt plucked his pink cat o’nine tails from the wall rack. “Next time you think it’s a good idea to rile me up, by trying to  _ steal  _ my boyfriend,” Kurt said, turning back to Sebastian, “I want you to remember this.”

Sebastian screamed when the whip sailed through the air and landed painfully on his back. “Fuck,” he swore.

Kurt growled, low in his throat, and hit him again. “You are forgetting your place, slut,” he stated.

“Sir,” Sebastian panted, tears thick in his voice, but Kurt didn’t care. It was his fault he was in this situation. He had pushed Kurt to this stage, if he couldn’t take it, then that wasn’t Kurt’s fault.

He hit Sebastian again, this time harder than before. The force of the hit, made Sebastian lose his footing on the already thin ledge, and he screamed as the horse pressed painfully against him, while the tied leash made the already tight collar around his throat pull him back.

Another hit of the whip against Sebastian’s back.

“Kurt…” Jeff’s voice called from across the room, but Kurt ignored him as he hit Sebastian again.

This time it was Sebastian who spoke. “Lacrosse.” He sounded like he could barely get the word out around the tightness of the collar.

Kurt managed two more hits of the whip, before he felt a hand on the back of his neck and he was roughly pulled from the room, the whip falling to the floor forgotten about.

He grunted when Hunter slammed him up against the wall. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Hunter demanded, pressing one arm across Kurt’s chest to keep him in place.

Kurt tried to push the other teenager away, but he couldn’t budge him. Hunter was so much stronger than he was. “Just giving the little slut what he wanted,” he snarled, his eyes flickering over to the still open door. Through it, he could see Nick and Jeff helping Sebastian down from the horse, and he scowled. He hadn’t finished.

“Have you completely lost your mind?” Hunter yelled. “Did you not notice that he used his safeword?”

Without waiting for Kurt to come up with an argument as to why he had ignored Sebastian, Hunter reached into Kurt’s pocket, pulling his keys out. Without speaking, Hunter unhooked the key to the house from his keychain.

“What are you doing?” Kurt demanded, barely catching the keys when Hunter threw them at him.

“Get out,” the Warbler Captain ordered, taking a step back so Kurt could actually move.

Kurt’s eyes widened when he realised what Hunter meant. He wanted him to leave. Permanently. “You can’t do that!”

“Like hell I can’t,” Hunter snarled. “Our safewords are there for a reason, Hummel. The second you ignored Sebastian’s, you forfeited your right to be here. Now,” he finished, “get the hell out. I don’t want to see your face again. And if you even think about going near Sebastian, I make you wish you’d never been born.”

***

Eight weeks. It had been eight weeks since Kurt had ruined the best thing about his life.

He had tried calling Sebastian over and over since that day, but none of his calls had ever been answered.

Jeff had dropped a box off at Kurt’s house three days after that night at Scandals, but he hadn’t stayed long enough for Kurt to ask how Sebastian was doing. He hadn’t even spoken to Kurt when he had handed him the box.

Alone in his room, Kurt had broken down when he’d opened the box and seen the contents. Everything Sebastian had ordered, specifically modelled for Kurt, was in that box. His collar, paddle, cock ring, everything.

They weren’t keeping his things this time around. Everyone knew that it was over. Kurt had ruined everything.

At first he had been pissed that they weren’t giving him the opportunity to explain his side of what had happened. But, over time, that anger had disappeared to clear the way for self-loathing and despair.

He had hurt Sebastian. They were supposed to be able to trust each other, and Kurt had destroyed that trust.

Kurt deserved the alienation.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked from where he was reclined on Kurt’s bed. The countertenor hummed and Blaine pursed his lips, clearly not buying his lie. “That’s crap, Kurt, and you know it.”

Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise. Blaine was usually never so forceful.

“You haven’t been sleeping for  _ weeks _ , and you’ve barely been eating,” Blaine explained. “There’s something wrong with you Kurt, I know it. I… I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

There was no arguing with him, Kurt could tell. But he also couldn’t tell him the truth. How was he supposed to tell his boyfriend that he was depressed because he had hurt one of the four people he had been cheating on him with.

“A friend and I had an argument,” Kurt carefully explained. It was as close to the truth as he could get without admitting everything and breaking Blaine’s heart.

Blaine frowned deeply, trying to remember who from school Kurt had been in an argument with recently. When nothing came to mind, he eventually asked, “Who?”

“No one you know,” Kurt lied. “We grew up together, and had a huge fight a few months ago.” It was disturbing, really, how easy the lies fell from his mouth when he was talking to Blaine.

He swiped at his cheeks, brushing away the tears that always fell whenever he thought about Sebastian and what he had done.

Blaine said up, reaching a hand out to Kurt. “Can’t you talk to them about it?”

With a sigh, Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine’s, allowing him to pull him onto the bed. “I’ve tried, but it was the biggest fight we’ve ever had. I… I don’t think he’s ever going to talk to me again.”

Kurt allowed himself to be pulled down onto the mattress, and sighed when he felt Blaine’s arms wrap around him.

The darker haired man pressed his lips against the back of Kurt’s neck. He didn’t say anything else, which Kurt was grateful for. He didn’t think he could talk about what had happened without breaking down completely again.

***

_ Meet me at the house at 7pm x _

Kurt had been staring at the message for three hours. To say he had been surprised when the message from Sebastian came through was an understatement.

It hadn’t been to anyone else. The first direct communication between Kurt and Sebastian for two and a half months.

He had immediately tried calling Sebastian, but the other teenager’s phone had been turned off.

Kurt didn’t know what to do. He wanted - god how he wanted - to do as Sebastian asked and meet him. But Hunter’s words still echoed in his mind. Keeping away was the only way he could protect the others. Was the only way he could protect Sebastian.

It was six o’clock before Kurt had fully made the decision about what he was going to do.

The house was almost completely in darkness when Kurt pulled up to the front. He could see Sebastian’s Mustang parked in the driveway, but there was no sign to indicate how many people he would encounter inside the building.

Kurt remained in the car for a few more minutes, trying to decide if he was doing the right thing. Eventually he decided that, even though he was probably going to regret getting out of the car, he owed it to Sebastian to at least apologise in person.

When he reached the door, he saw that there was a note taped to the handle. It was Sebastian’s hand writing.

_ ’The door is open.’ _

Nerves crept through Kurt’s body as he stepped into the silent house. There was no sound or movement coming from anywhere. He considered shouting out for Sebastian, but decided against it. Instead, he slowly moved through the dimly lit house.

The door to the master bedroom was firmly closed, but the second bedroom door was wide open. In the light spilling from the room, Kurt could see a trail leading down the corridor, into the room.

Frowning, he bent down. He let out a small gasp when he realised that what he could see on the floor, were actually lilac petals. Sebastian had laid a trail of lilacs so Kurt could find him.

Getting to his feet again, Kurt followed the trail and stepped into the bedroom.

As soon as he saw what was waiting for him, Kurt’s breath caught in his throat. “Sebastian,” he whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks as he looked at the beautiful teenager in front of him.

Sebastian was standing at the foot of the bed, with a small, nervous smile on his face. He was wearing a white shirt with black dress trousers. His feet were bare and in his hands he held a small bouquet of lilacs. “Hi, Kurt,” he greeted, his voice no louder than Kurt’s has been.

Even though he wanted to with every fibre of his being, Kurt didn’t make a move closer to the other teenager. “You shouldn’t be here alone with me,” he cautioned, knowing without even looking around the rest of the house that the others weren’t there.

“You sound like Hunter,” Sebastian grumbled, taking a small step closer before stopping. “You’re here because I want you to be, Kurt.”

Kurt’s forehead crumpled in confusion. “But why?”

A small smile twitched at the corner of Sebastian’s mouth. “Because I wanted to apologise.” Kurt opened his mouth to argue; if there was one person in the room who needed to apologise, it most definitely wasn’t Sebastian. But the other teenager wasn’t going to let Kurt interrupt him. “That night at Scandals, I knew exactly what I was doing. I  _ wanted  _ to rile you; to get under your skin.”

Sebastian ran a hand over the back of his neck. He looked frustrated with himself, Kurt thought.

“I don’t like Blaine,” he stated bluntly, surprising Kurt. Kurt had always thought Blaine and Sebastian had been… well, not friends exactly. Acquaintances, but good ones.

“He’s not good enough for you, Kurt!” Sebastian said empathically. “You’re gorgeous, funny, sexy as fuck, and…” He shook his head when he realised he couldn’t think of any more words to describe Kurt. “You’re amazing. But you insist on spending your time with someone who doesn’t give you what you want -  _ can’t  _ give you what you  _ need _ .”

Sebastian lifted his eyes from where they had been glued to Kurt’s shoulder, to look him in the eye. “I didn’t realise it at the time, not really, but I  _ was  _ trying to break you up. I know it’s stupid, and juvenile, but you shouldn’t be with him. You should be with us. With me. I love you, Kurt,” he said in one breath, before gasping for air.

Kurt blinked in surprise at Sebastian’s admission. He had always known that Sebastian had a soft spot for him over the others, but he had never suspected that his feelings went beyond a love of sex. He certainly never thought he’d hear those three words coming out of Sebastian’s mouth aimed at him.

When Kurt didn’t immediately answer, Sebastian hurried to add, “I don’t expect you to say that you feel the same way. I know you’re dating Blaine, but I wanted - needed - you to know how much I care about you and that I’m not angry with you.”

“Why?” Kurt asked, Sebastian’s words spurring the question in his mind. Sebastian frowned and Kurt added, “You should be angry with me. You should have called the cops or something. What I did…” He tore his eyes away from Sebastian, feeling sick with himself. “I  _ abused _ you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian shook his head. “You didn’t… It was  _ one  _ mistake, Kurt,” he whispered. “It sucked at the time, and it took me a few weeks to get over it, but I have. I promise you, I have moved past it. The other’s might still be pissed with you, but it’s my decision for you to be here.”

Kurt didn’t speak after Sebastian’s statement. He couldn’t speak; what could he possibly say to the boy who had bared his soul to someone like Kurt. Someone who didn’t deserve even the tiniest bit of compassion.

The Warbler lowering the lilacs made the decision for Kurt. Before he was even aware of moving, Kurt took a step closer. He kept his eyes on Sebastian’s face; watching closely for any sign that the other teenager was uncomfortable with his actions. When he saw nothing but trust looking back at him, Kurt felt emboldened.

“Can I kiss you?” Kurt begged, his voice a little more than a whisper.

Sebastian drew in a shuddering breath and nodded his head firmly. Their eyes locked and Kurt felt a little of his worry seep from his body when he saw how open Sebastian was being. This wasn’t him being coerced into this. He wanted Kurt to kiss him, and Kurt was more than happy to oblige.

When their lips met in a soft kiss, Kurt gasped as sparks shot through him. He had kissed Sebastian before -  _ of course  _ he had - but that had been with the other’s present. This was different. This kiss was private; just for Kurt and Sebastian. There was nothing else in the room except them and their love for each other.

Kurt pulled back a little, his eyes wide in surprise as the thought occurred to him. Mis-interpreting his reasons for stopping the kiss, Sebastian pouted and tried to pull Kurt closer. When Kurt didn’t move, Sebastian whined and murmured, “Why did you stop?”

“Iloveyou.” Kurt hadn’t meant to blurt the words out in one rush, but he had been afraid that he would get halfway through and chicken out. Sebastian frowned adorably and Kurt swallowed around the lump that had found its way into his throat, before repeating himself at a much slower pace. “I love you, Sebastian.”

The look of pure  _ joy  _ on Sebastian’s face had to hurt, Kurt was sure of it. He didn’t get much time to think about the other teenager’s expression, before the taller teen crashed their mouths together with a ferociousness that made Kurt hungry for more.

It was weird, Kurt mused as his mouth opened to allow Sebastian’s tongue access. It should feel weird to kiss Sebastian without the others and without the promise of kinky sex afterward.

It was weird how  _ not weird  _ this whole situation was.

Sebastian’s hips bucked forward, brushing against Kurt’s and managing to anchor him to the reality of the situation. With difficulty, Kurt pulled back, shaking his head slowly.

“Bas,” the nickname slipped out without any conscious thought from Kurt, “we can’t.”

A whine slipped from Sebastian, and Kurt’s eyes fluttered closed at the sound; fuck, that had gone straight to his cock, which was definitely  _ not  _ what he needed right then. “Why not?” Sebastian asked, his lips forming a pout even as he tried to lean in for another kiss.

Kurt shook his head and leant back as Sebastian moved closer. “I don’t trust myself around you, Bas,” he whispered, his heart breaking as he said the words, because that was more truthful than he had been with anyone for weeks. Sebastian could say he trusted Kurt until he was blue in the face, but if Kurt didn’t trust himself not to hurt the  _ gorgeous  _ teenager before him, how could he be with him?

“ _ I trust you, Kurt _ ,” Sebastian insisted, grinding the words out and enunciating each one. “Doesn’t that count for anything.”

Even though Kurt wanted nothing more than to give into what Sebastian wanted, he couldn’t. All he could hear was the green-eyed teenager gasping out his safe-word. A safe-word Kurt had blatantly ignored.

“I’m sorry, Bas,” he whispered, resting his forehead against Sebastian’s and closing his eyes. “I can’t. I know you say you trust me, but…” He opened his eyes. “The last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

Kurt opened his eyes when he felt Sebastian’s hands on his neck. There were tears in the corners of his green eyes. “Please don’t cry,” Kurt begged.

Sebastian shook his head. “I’m not,” he swore. “I just love you so much.”

Kurt’s chest clenched at the adoration he could feel coming from Sebastian. He swooped down and kissed the other teenager. “I love you too, Bas,” he whispered. “Can I just hold you?”

The Dalton student grinned and nodded his head. Wordlessly, they relocated to the bed, automatically gravitating toward each other in the centre. Like they always did.

Kurt grinned and shuffled closer to Sebastian, engulfing the other teenager in his embrace. “Thank you,” Kurt murmured, running his fingers up and down Sebastian’s arm.

Sebastian frowned. “What for?” he asked.

Kurt pressed a soft kiss against Sebastian’s hair. “Forgiving me. There’s no way I deserve it, but I’m not going to let you down again.”

***

Someone was watching him, was the first thing Kurt became aware of as he slowly returned to consciousness. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. He and Sebastian had cuddled for the rest of the night, occasionally exchanging soft kisses, but mostly they spent the time enjoying each other’s company.

In his arms, Sebastian mumbled something and snuggled closer to him. Kurt smiled without opening his eyes and tightened his grip on Sebastian.

From the foot of the bed, someone cleared their throat and Kurt’s eyes flew open in surprise.

Nick, Jeff and Hunter were looking down at the pair of them. It was impossible to tell who looked more furious of the trio.

“Something you’d like to tell us?” Hunter asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something. He didn’t know what, but he knew that he needed to say something to ease the situation between them. Before he had even gotten the words out, Sebastian groaned and shuffled closer to Kurt.

“It’s too fucking early,” he grumbled, burying his face in Kurt’s neck. “Just get in bed. You can yell at us in the morning.”

Kurt laughed and pulled Sebastian closer. He wasn’t sure the others would comply with Sebastian’s instructions, but he was certain they weren’t going to take the other teenager away from him.

They still had a lot of things to work out - Kurt was still dating Blaine and he refused to break his heart more than necessary - but they would figure things out together.

***


End file.
